fice and ice can work out
by kurosaki-karin-12
Summary: the life of karin and hitsugaya i dont own bleach...seriously if you think i do you stupid
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own bleach

if I did hitsuhina would burn to the ground

 _karin speaking_

 _kasaimaru speaking_

sarin speaking (karins hollow)

at karakura

karin sat at her desk staring out of the window it had been 2 months since she had received her shinigami powers she also remembers that she also gained a inner hollow who was worse than ichigos and tonight she was going to finally take control of it. The damn thing wouldnt leave her alone and kept talking about how she would steal her body from her.

At urahara's

karin had just arrived at the familer shop where she would tame the hollow but strange thing is the kept saying karin had feelings for someone so she decided to ignore it and she entered her inner world

inner world

 **so youve finally decided to join us karin**

 _heh right okay also whats with liking someone? Im sure youve liked someone and I think I know who it is_

 **yeah right who would I like?**

 _Hitchigo_

sarin starts blushing like hell

 **im gonna kill you**

20 minutes later

karins sword is plunged into sarins chest and suddenly she changes form into the boy with white hair

 **karin what are you doing? I thought you loved me?**

Then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder

 _don't worry karin she's playing the guilt card but I must say you have to confess to him someday or else you're feeling will just get stronger to where you cant live without him now wake up._

The world started fading and woke up without the constant talking of her hollow and the same white haired boy above her and not to anyones suprise her fist flew up hitting toshiro square in the face

"OI! What was that for?!"

 _sorry shiro-chan it was automatic sorry._

"anyway tell me what happened your obivously not in the best of mood considering you defeat your hollow"

five minutes later

 _she transformed into you and she tired the guilt card_

"what did she say?"

 _umm...i love you_

toshiro broght her face up to his so she was looking at him

"love u too"

and he kissed her but in the middle of this one ichigo kurosaki walked in on them and released his bankai shunpoing after him with many protests from karin


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own bleach

if I did hitsuhina would burn to the ground

 _karin speaking_

 _kasaimaru speaking_

sarin speaking (karins hollow)

at karakura

karin sat at her desk staring out of the window it had been 2 months since she had received her shinigami powers she also remembers that she also gained a inner hollow who was worse than ichigos and tonight she was going to finally take control of it. The damn thing wouldnt leave her alone and kept talking about how she would steal her body from her.

At urahara's

karin had just arrived at the familer shop where she would tame the hollow but strange thing is the kept saying karin had feelings for someone so she decided to ignore it and she entered her inner world

inner world

 **so youve finally decided to join us karin**

 _heh right okay also whats with liking someone? Im sure youve liked someone and I think I know who it is_

 **yeah right who would I like?**

 _Hitchigo_

sarin starts blushing like hell

 **im gonna kill you**

20 minutes later

karins sword is plunged into sarins chest and suddenly she changes form into the boy with white hair

 **karin what are you doing? I thought you loved me?**

Then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder

 _don't worry karin she's playing the guilt card but I must say you have to confess to him someday or else you're feeling will just get stronger to where you cant live without him now wake up._

The world started fading and woke up without the constant talking of her hollow and the same white haired boy above her and not to anyones suprise her fist flew up hitting toshiro square in the face

"OI! What was that for?!"

 _sorry shiro-chan it was automatic sorry._

"anyway tell me what happened your obivously not in the best of mood considering you defeat your hollow"

five minutes later

 _she transformed into you and she tired the guilt card_

"what did she say?"

 _umm...i love you_

toshiro broght her face up to his so she was looking at him

"love u too"

and he kissed her but in the middle of this one ichigo kurosaki walked in on them and released his bankai shunpoing after him with many protests from karin


End file.
